Smartphone
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Luhan kecanduan dengan smartphone miliknya, dan Sehun jengah. HunHan/Yaoi/Fluff/DLDR (by: eviloshhd)


**_Smartphone_**

Author: eviloshhd

Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan

Rate: T+

* * *

 ** _Standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _I own nothing except this story_**

* * *

 _Warning_! FF ini menggunakan banyak kata non baku yang tidak sesuai dengan PUEBI (Pedoman Umum Ejaan Bahasa Indonesia) yang baik dan benar.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Mayoritas masyarakat dunia merasa bersyukur karena revolusi teknologi besar-besaran dalam beberapa dekade terakhir begitu banyak membantu mempermudah kehidupan mereka. Sekalipun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika produk-produk tersebut merupakan hasil perang –perang dingin lebih tepatnya, tapi sisi baiknya adalah manusia sekarang tidak perlu repot untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Semuanya serba mudah, semuanya bisa diatur dalam genggaman tangan.

Teknologi komunikasi adalah salah satu bidang yang mengalami perkembangan pesat. Alat komunikasi terus berevolusi dari zaman dimana telepon hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengirimkan pesan suara hingga pada zaman internet sekarang ini, _smartphone_ muncul dan menjadi salah satu entitas yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari kehidupan individu-individu yang mendiami bumi.

Memang _smartphone_ memudahkan dan mendekatkan mereka yang jauh, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika benda satu itu tanpa sadar juga menjauhkan yang dekat. Orang-orang lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan benda satu itu dan berinteraksi dengan orang yang hanya mereka kenal lewat sosial media, lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan orang yang mereka kenal di dunia nyata. Selain itu, segala bentuk _gadget_ yang ada pada kenyataannya malah mengkonstruk manusia yang sebenarnya makhluk sosial menjadi makhluk yang individualis karena satu benda yang bisa membuat mereka mendapatkan semua.

Luhan salah satunya.

Laki-laki itu begitu _kecanduan_ dengan ponsel pintar miliknya. Bisa dikatakan jika Luhan adalah tipe anak remaja kekinian yang tidak bisa dilepas dari ponsel 24/7. Bahkan seringkali dia mengabaikan penjelasan guru di kelas hanya untuk memainkan ponselnya dan berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya di dunia maya.

Tapi rasanya memang wajar mengingat Luhan adalah tipe anak _hitz_ yang aktif diseluruh jenis media sosial dengan jutaan pengikut mengalahkan mbak Aw Aw dari negara sebelah yang suka membuat kontroversi dan degradasi moral pada generasi muda. Terima kasih kepada muka unyu menggemaskan kecup- _able_ miliknya yang mampu menarik jutaan manusia untuk berteriak gemas sekalipun dia memposting foto yang dia deklarasikan sebagai foto _manly_.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Luhan cekikikan seperti orang gila ketika membaca komentar-komentar yang oleh pengikutnya tinggalkan di akun obiew miliknya. Sesekali mendengus ketika menemukan komentar yang mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki wajah yang lebih cantik dari perempuan. Luhan itu paling tidak suka disamakan dengan perempuan –meskipun dia mengakui jika fitur wajahnya kurang jantan. Tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah laki-laki yang suatu saat bisa saja membuat salah satu dari perempuan-perempuan itu hamil. Ya, walaupun fakta mengatakan bahwa dia tidak doyan dengan mereka karena dia _gay._ Dia lebih doyan batangan.

Masih terlarut dengan keasyikannya bermain ponsel, Luhan sampai tidak menyadari jika pacarnya yang bernama Oh Sehun dan berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya telah duduk disebelah dengan tangan yang bersedekap didepan dada. Laki-laki yang memiliki muka _stoic_ tidak ramah nan tabok- _able_ tapi _guanteng tenan_ itu menatap Luhan jengah. Terlalu terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang ingin dia buang ke tempat tenggelamnya kapal _titanic._

"Xiao Lu," panggilnya. Luhan tidak menggubris.

"Han," Panggilnya lagi, Luhan kembali tidak menggubris karena dia sedang fokus memainkan _game_ exowalk yang merupakan permainan dengan karakter yang diambil dari sebuah _boyband_ yang merupakan idola Luhan. Member termuda mereka –Willis, memiliki kemiripan dengan pacarnya ngomong-ngomong.

"Luhan!" Kali ini Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya karena merasa amat sangat jengah dengan _penyakit_ Luhan yang satu ini. Tapi ternyata, pacar mungilnya itu tetap saja asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Menghela napas dengan kasar, Sehun mengambil paksa ponsel Luhan yang menuai erangan protes dari Si Mungil.

"Sehun! Kembalikan ponselku!" Pintanya dan mencoba meraih ponselnya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh kekasihnya.

"Kembalikan! Aku belum membalas pesan teman-temanku di grup!" Luhan semakin berusaha meraih ponselnya sampai dia tidak menyadari jika rahang laki-laki didepannya sudah mengeras.

Tanpa kata, Sehun melemparkan ponsel Luhan ke dinding hingga membuat benda itu pecah berkeping-keping. Luhan mematung, terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun yang se-ekstrim itu.

"Se-Sehun…" Terbata, Luhan masih mematung melihat ponselnya yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidup. Matanya mulai basah dan dia bisa menangis kapan saja.

Sehun menghela napas berat, ditariknya laki-laki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun itu dengan pelan dan mendudukannya diatas sofa. Melihat Luhan yang masih terpaku, Sehun mengecup bibir pria mungil itu cukup lama, namun Luhan sepertinya masih terlalu terkejut hingga dia diam saja bahkan ketika Sehun mulai melumati bibirnya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya setelah beberapa saat dan kembali menghela napas berat. Ditangkupnya pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya agar menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Xiao Lu, dengarkan aku…" Ujar Sehun perlahan. "Aku meminta maaf karena tindakan ku barusan. Tapi sungguh, aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu…"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ponsel memang baik, tapi kecanduan ponsel itu bukan hal yang baik… kau akan menjadi individu yang apatis pada sekitar padahal yang paling kau butuhkan adalah orang-orang disekitarmu…" Sehun tersenyum hangat, kali ini dia mengecup kening Luhan sekilas untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang. "Sekarang jawab, jika kau sakit, apakah temanmu di Amerika sana yang akan merawat dan menjagamu?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Jika kau menyukai sebuah postingan tentang bencana alam dan lain sebagainya di media sosial, apakah itu akan memberi mereka bantuan konkret yang mereka butuhkan?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng. Kepalanya menunduk dengan jari-jari yang ia mainkan.

" _Smartphone_ atau _gadget-gadget_ lain memang penting, aku juga mengakui itu. Tapi kita haruslah dapat menggunakannya sesuai porsi dan memanfaatkannya untuk kemaslahatan manusia. Seperti masalah itu tadi, postingan bencana alam jangan hanya disukai karena ada tulisan _1 like = 1 pray._ Tapi juga harus ada tindakan konkret seperti menyumbangkan bantuan melalui badan-badan resmi yang menyalurkan. Mengerti?"

Luhan kali ini mengangguk, tanpa kata dia kemudian memeluk Sehun dan mengungkapkan maaf yang teredam di dada bidang sang kekasih. "Maaf…"

Sehun tersenyum, dielusnya punggung sempit Luhan dan dikecupnya pucuk kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang. "Aku juga meminta maaf, aku akan mengganti ponselmu setelah kita kembali dari liburan kita di Raja Ampat seminggu lagi. Hitung-hitung melatihmu agar tidak terlalu kecanduan ponsel lagi."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun dan menatap laki-laki itu bingung. "Liburan? Raja Ampat?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Pekerjaan di kantor melelahkan, maka dari itu aku mengambil cuti seminggu untuk berlibur denganmu. Aku sudah melakukan reservasi dan memesan tiket ngomong-ngomong, kita akan berangkat besok."

Mata Luhan seketika berbinar, namun sepersekian detik kemudian bibirnya mengerucut karena menyadari satu hal. "Bagaimana nanti aku memamerkan liburanku ke Instakilo…"

"Kau bisa menggunakan ponselku dan mengunggahnya diakunku. Tapi ingat, ada limitasi untuk itu."

Mata Luhan kembali berbinar lagi, dipeluknya Sehun dengan erat sebelum menghadiahinya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh dibibir. "Terima kasih, Sayang!"

.

.

 **END**

 **Author's Note:**

Maapkan jokes receh /jika memang bisa disebut jokes/ saya yak! Maapin juga kalo ceritanya ga jelas. Emang authornya rada ga jelas juga memang. Wkwkwk

 **520!**


End file.
